angelus ex machina(l'ange sortit de la machine)
by Eurus 2
Summary: UA! Dans un univers steampunk un inventeur cherche à créer un robot pour servir de vaisseau aux anges sans savoir que c'est un démon qui va en prendre possession. Destiel légèrement sous-entendu et Sabriel encore plus.
1. 1 Introduction

Voilà ma première fic' Supernatural je l'ai déjà dit sur mon profil mais je l'écrit en français et la prof ne sait pas que c'est une fanfiction alors les références seront plutôt dicrètes. C'est un univers steampunk pour vous prévenir.

Ooo

Chapitre 1: Intoduction

Carnet de James Lewis:

Le 28 Juin 1835

Je suis à la recherche de la méthode pour transformer un mécha* en vaisseau parfait. Malgré mes prières aucun ange n'est venu por m' cela leur serait n'auraient pas les contraintes liées au corps humain, il n'aurait pas à demander la permission pour "emprunter" un corp, ils n'aurait pas à restreindre leur grâce. Mais malgré cela, ils préferent me laisser dans le l'ombre, en même temps cela les rendrait plus facilement remarquable pour les sbires de Crowley, le roi des enfers.

En sortant de mon carnet en petites pattes de mouches je me mis à réfléchir, à part le part le problème de se faire plus facilement repérer(qu'on peut résoudre facilement si on met des vêtements et un chapeau) qu'est ce qui peut bien rebuter les anges? Nous n'essayions pas de créer un être vivant, juste des être mecaniques capables de se déplacer sans intervention extérieure, avec quelquechose pour "fixer" la grâce au corps, notre plus gros problème du moment. Sur ces réflexions, je me replongeai dans le"vrai monde" et vis mon atelier que je n'avais pas vu depuis me semblait il des heures ,voir des jours. Autour de moi le soir tombait et les éclairage urbain commençait à s'allumer. Mon ateleir était dans ce que j'appelais mon "joyeux bazar": des outils et des pièces dans tous les sens, par terre, sur les tables et Oh à la fenêtre aussi. Le tout recouvert ou sur des feuilles volantes remplies d'anotations en tout genre: de quelles pièces j'aurais besoin pour tel ou tel projet, mes problème avec le "mécha-vaisseau", le vaicha, le nom était encore provisoire. J'ai même pu retrouver une liste de courses veilles de plusieurs mois dans ces papiers. Il y avait au centre de la pièce le vaicha et à ses pieds, des taches d'huiles provenant de ses engrenages. En le voyant mon esprit repartit vers le problème du moment, mais je me reconcentrai aussitôt pour m'occuper plus urgent, à savoir, mon estomac. Je n'avais rien depuis le petit-déjeuner aussi la faim se faisait sentir. Je partis donc manger sans oublier de fermer mon atelier.

*robot humanoïd dans l'univers steam

oOo

Voilà le premier chapitre.

Vous a-t-il plu(e)?

Si oui s'il vous plaît une p'tite review et si non une aussi pour dire ce que je devrais améliorer

Merci


	2. 2 Le messager des Enfers

Chapitre 2: Le messager des enfers

Le roi des enfers regardait l'atelier de l'inventeur depuis son bureau. «Cette invention pourrait bien nous être a raison, ainsi nous pourrions remarquer les emplumés plus facilement mais l'on pourrait aussi en prendre possession .

-Vous avez raison ,maître. répondit Vepar, Mais ne faudrait il pas attendre qu'il ait rendu l'hôte habitable?

-Si, répondit le roi, mais j'ai une idée, envoie lui Lucifer, après tout c'est un déchu, demande lui de se faire passer pour un de ses frères et d'aider ce James.

-Bien maître »

Vepar, un démon mineur, partit donc chercher l'un des sept princes « Luci', le maître te demande.

-Que viens tu faire ici avorton?Tu sais très bien que je n'obéis pas à ce roi de pacotille. répondit le prince.

-Même si cela peut te permettre de te venger de tes frères et des hommes ? demanda manipulacieusement le démon.

-Que dois-je faire ? interrogea l'ange déchu, maintenant intéressé.

-Tu devras te faire passer pour un de tes frères, Lucifer grimaça, et aider un inventeur à créer un androïde. Au mot aider, le prince infernale montra clairement son dégoût. Ne sois pas autant révulsé, il voulait en faire un vaisseau parfait pour les anges mais il ne trouve pas comment accrocher la Grâce( ou l'essence démoniaque) à son robot, car évidemment nous prendrons possession du corps avant les emplumés. expliqua le démon mineur.

-C'est bon j'en suis je vous aiderai »

Lucifer se prépara donc « physiquement » et surtout mentalement à se retrouver sur Terre dans le monde des Hommes.

Une fois prêt, il se transporta sur Terre, dans cette ville appelé Londres grouillant d'humain et de quelques autres choses. Il entra donc dans un « Pub » pour se trouver un corps car Lucifer étant un « Êtres des Autres Mondes » il avait besoin d'un corps d'emprunt et malheureusement malgré sa condition de déchu, il restait un ange et devait donc demander la permission avant de prendre un corps. Ce qu'il fit. En sortant du Pub, il se regarda dans la vitrine d'un magasin pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. C'était évidemment un homme( quoi ? Une femme dans un pub et pourquoi pas le droit de vote tant qu'on y est ?), il avait un visage carré, des cheveux châtains clairs ébouriffés, les yeux bleus, il était plutôt dans la moyenne, un visage comme tous les autres et c'était mieux ainsi. Personne ne pouvait ainsi deviner qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses (milles fois maudits) frères mais l'Orgueil. Au niveau des vêtements, c'était visiblement les vêtements d'un (apparemment) se transporta (vola) donc dans l'atelier. Il arriva lorsque l'inventeur était absent « Tant pis , pensa-t-il, j'attendrai ici »

Lorsque James Lewis rentra dans son atelier le lendemain matin, il ne s'attendait pas à y avoir de la visite, aussi il rentrait avec des feuilles, beaucoup de feuilles sous le bras et en buvant son thé. Quand il remarqua l'homme dans son atelier, il fit donc un bond. L'homme restait droit à côté de la fenêtre comme si il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi « Monsieur, monsieur,.. » dit l'ingénieur en agitant sa main devant les yeux de l'autre. Lorsque enfin il revint à lui, le scientifique lui demanda pourquoi et comment il était rentré dans son atelier « Je suis Eiael, ange des sciences occultes, humain, Lucifer retient au dernier moment le le « misérable » voulant franchir ses lèvres, je suis ici pour vous aider à construire votre vaisseau mécanisé.

-Mais cela fait des semaines que je pries pour que vous m'envoyiez un ange et je n'ai eu aucune sorte de réponse. s'emporta James

Nous devions débattre avec les Archanges et les anges primaires. Cela pourrait, j'imagine que vous le savez, nous avantager, mais aussi nous attirer quelques ennuis répliqua le faux-ange

-Mais faites un accusé de réception ou je sais pas moi. Merde. Désolé mais c'est vraiment énervant. s'emporta l'inventeur.

-Désolé Mr Lewis, nous ne pensions pas que cela vous poserait problème. Répliqua le plus calmement possible l'ange déchu.

-Bon mettons nous au travail, expliquez moi ce que je dois faire. éluda le créateur

-C'est très simple vous devez écrire « Retenir » en Enochien dans le crâne de l'androïde

-En même temps tellement simple et tellement compliqué. Sauf qu'il y a un problème, je ne connais pas l'Enochien, s'inquiéta James

-Mais moi si, je suis un ange, dit Lucifer en pensant « pauvre idiot » et il s'approcha du robot, vous pouvez l'ouvrir s'il vous plaît, il eut l'impression que le « s'il vous plaît » lui brûlait la bouche. Lorsque l'ingénieur eut ouvert la boite crânienne du mécha, il y grava les runes énochiennes. James s'était inconsciemment attendu à ce que quelque chose se passe mais rien ne changea aussi fut il un peu déçu. Après avoir contemplé « son » œuvre « Eiael » retourna aux enfers


	3. 3 Yuksel

Voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

Chapitre 3: Yuksel:

Du paradis, un archange contemplait la scène en dégustant une sucette : «Luci', Luci', Luci', qu'as tu encore fait ? Que veux faire Crowley ? » se lamentait Gabriel assit sur un nuage. Lucifer avait toujours été son frère préféré comme celui de Père. Avec lui il s'amusait à embêter Michel, puis Père créa l'Homme(et la Femme) et son attention s'était tournée vers eux, le délaissant quelque peu mais en continuant de le regarder. Le petit Gabriel (âgé de seulement quelques millions d'années) a alors vu grand frère Luci' devenir jaloux de ces êtres, oubliant que son Père omnipotent continuait de le regarder. Lucifer se mit à vouloir prouver à son Père que l'Homme(et la Femme) était un nuisible et il parvint provoquant sa chute du paradis. Gabriel en avait été très attristé mais il avait lutté contre la tristesse en aidant ses petit· e· s frères et sœurs, notamment Castiel, il ferait de grandes choses selon lui. Après toutes ses scènes de flash-back il décida de retourner stalker Sammy.

Sur Terre James contemplait Yuksel, il avait fini par lui trouver un nom finalement à se mécha, il était terminé, fonctionnel, les moindres détails avaient réglés, de la puissance des bras à la taille de la tête, en passant par le nom. Et quel nom par le monstre en spaghetti volant, un magnifique nom se terminant par -el pour marquer la provenance divine de son occupant et signifiant littéralement « Esclave de Dieu ». Tout ange qui l'utilisera ne pourra qu'en être fier. Après tout ces lancers de fleurs, il allait devoir balayer. Heureusement, il avait terminé à temps, la foire aux inventions avait lieu la semaine d'après. Comme ça il avait possibilité de trouver un mécène pour manger autre chose que du porridge, c'est très bon, aucun doute là dessus mais à la longue c'est lassant. Il allait donc chercher de quoi convaincre, le problème c'est que sans démonstration possible, c'est compliqué de convaincre. Il dut donc chercher et surtout trouver un discours convaincant. Le fait qu'il ai été aidé par un ange pouvait à la fois l'avantagé et le desservir en même temps. Cela montrait était suffisamment important pour avoir attiré l'attention des anges mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas était compétent pour terminer son projet et connaissant Pearl il savait qu'elle allait convaincre les mécènes de son incapacité à terminer des projets seul. Il allait donc chercher le meilleur moyen de prouver ses capacités. Malheureusement il n'avait pas travaillé sur d'autre projet que Yuksel, ah si il y avait ce robot-grille-pain-tartineur mais ça n'allait convaincre personnes, il fit quand même un discours pour le présenter puis se mit à chercher des idées de discours pour Yuksel.

oOo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. Comme d'habitude si vous voyer des fautes orthographes merci de me les signaler.

Eurus 2


	4. 4 La foire aux inventions

Je sais le chapitre quatre arrive rapidement mais pour une fois que j'ai du temps le mercredi ;), J'espère que ça vous plaira.

oOo

Chapitre 4:La foire aux inventions :

Sam, Dean et Castiel se baladait dans les rues de Londres. Arrivés depuis peu des États-Unis, ils vagabondait dans la ville. Aujourd'hui avait décrété Sam, il n'allaient pas chasser mais juste s'habituer à la ville, pour mieux y réussir les chasses avait argumenté Sam pour convaincre Dean. En effet, ils étaient partis pour empêcher l'apocalypse. Encore avait dit Dean, les frères de Castiel avait parlé d'un plan des démons mais ils n'avaient pas pût avoir plus d'informations. Castiel dans ses déambulations( en tant qu'Ange du Seigneur, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait découvert avec Sam et Dean) remarqua une affiche pour une foire aux inventions se déroulant le week-end suivant. Quand il fit par de sa trouvaille aux Winchester Dean râla que Sam comme le nerd qu'il était voudrait y aller. Sammy prouva une fois de plus que son frère le connaissait très bien. Mais Dean sous les arguments de son frère et ceux de son anges fini par abandonné la partie et promit de les y accompagné.

James Lewis était en train d'installer son stand. Il était très tôt, la foire commençait à huit heure mais tout devait être prêt à sept heure et demi. Il cherchait comment attirer l'attention, des couleurs vives seraient une bonne idée, il en installa donc devant son robot-grille-pain-tartineur avec des tranches de pain sur le côté et remplit le réservoir à confiture et mit le beurre dans le beurrier prévu à cet effet. Une fois le robot-grille-pain-tartineur installé, il alla chercher Yuksel l'installa juste à côté de là où lui même devait se trouver. Mais au moment où il faisait prendre sa pose au mécha, il fit tomber le robot-grille-pain-tartineur. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Pearl passait par là, probablement intentionnellement. Elle allait encore se moquer de lui, il en était sûr, et effectivement c'est ce qu'elle fit : « Alors, dit elle on est pas capable de prendre soin de ses créations ?

-Bien sur que si, dit l'inventeur en bombant son torse, seulement j'ai ressenti des ondes néfastes, ce qui m'a fortement perturbé. Malheureusement il se cogna dans Yuksel en se relevant

-Oh bien dans ce cas. Et si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce ? Dit la jeune femme, pointant Yuksel du doigt

-Ce n'est rien que tu ne dois savoir, je ne le révélerais qu'aux possibles mécènes. Dit James, s'enroulant dans sa fierté. » Il reprit donc ses activités précédentes, à savoir remettre le robot-grille-pain-tartineur à sa place, puis il continua de chercher une pose pour Yuksel. Quand il eût finit, il se fit un thé puis lança le robot-grille-pain-tartineur pour une tartine confiturée. Il eût juste le temps de finir et les visiteurs arrivèrent. La prestation du matin était pour les mécènes. Ils s'arrêtaient à chaque stand par groupe de quatre ou cinq. Lorsqu'enfin un de ces groupes décida de s'arrêter à son stand, il leur présenta d'abord le robot-grille-pain-tartineur. Évidemment celui-ci n'eût pas le succès mérité. Puis enfin l'un d'entre eux lui demanda ce qu'était Yuksel. Il leur répondit donc par le discours qu'il avait préparé: «Ceci est un mécha qui doit servir de vaisseau aux anges qui viennent sur Terre, grâce à ce vaisseau: Yuksel, ils n'auront pas de corps humains à prendre, donc pas d'humain à mourir en même temps qu'eux, seulement une machine à réparer. Les anges n'auront pas de permission à demander car le « corps » est fait pour ça. De plus j'ai la confirmation par Eiael que les anges sont prêts et aptes à l'utiliser. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a aidé à réglé les derniers détails. C'est grâce à lui que je peux vous le présenter aujourd'hui. » Les mécènes n'avaient pas l'air convaincu, mais de toute manière on ne saurait qui était mécèné qu'à fin de la foire. Il eût de la chance de passer dans les derniers car il n'avait pas beaucoup à attendre avant d'aller manger. En bon anglais il s'acheta un fish'n chips qui était passable mais pas excellent. Il revint à son stand avant la réouverture pour le public, il refit les derniers réglage du robot-grille-pain-tartineur. Puis les particuliers arrivèrent. Il cacha un peu Yuksel car il était pour les mécènes, certains visiteurs achetèrent des bons de commande pour un robot-grille-pain-tartineur. Puis un étrange trio se présenta devant son stand, les autres s'écartaient de leur route mais il ne pût savoir pourquoi, et lui se sentait étrangement dérangé face à ces trois regards : ce profond bleu océan, cet intense vert forêt et...et...et cette étrange couleur indéfinie. L'homme aux yeux bleus était le plus étrange, il portait une espèce de veste longue et beige, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une étrange cravate bleue*, il portait des vêtements qui lui étaient inconnus , il doit venir des États-Unis d'Amérique, pensa James. De plus on aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait autour de lui,ce qu'il l'intrigua encore plus. Les deux hommes à côté(quoique l'un aurait facilement pût être qualifié de géant) étaient, eux, habillé normalement, avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait là et se ressemblaient, probablement frères. Pour combler le silence qui commençait à devenir gênant, il se mit à parler : « Hé bien messieurs, quelque chose vous intéressent ? J'ai un magnifique robot-grille-pain-tartineur qui fera votre bonheur, laissez moi vous en faire la démonstration…

-Qu'est ce que c'est, là bas dans le fond ? Demanda l'homme qui avait l'air le plus normale.

-C'est Yuksel, un mécha qui doit servir de vaisseau aux anges, l'homme eût un regard avec « Yeux Bleus », l'ange Eiael m'y a aidé sur le conseil des archanges.

-C'est impossible rétorqua « Yeux bleus », nous n'avons pas vu Eiael depuis des années.

*Un trench-coat et une cravate de nos jours, je n'arrive vraiment pas à voir Cas' autrement qu'avec sa « tenue classique » même si ça me pousse à faire des anachronisme mais bon c'est un ange donc il peut se le permettre ^^

oOo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et comme d'habitude faites moi remarquer mes possible fautes et laisser des reviews que je sache ce qui vous plait ou pas


	5. 5 Le plan

Voici le cinquième chapitre, les trois dernier sont écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper ce qui devrait être fait avant la fin des vacances de Pâques.

oOo

Chapitre5: Le plan:

Lucifer, resté sur Terre sous forme invisible et immatérielle, observa sa création, son œuvre, la source de la destruction prochaine de l'humanité, cellui que l'humain répugnant avait nommé Yuksel. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun ange ne se rendrait compte de la supercherie. Il repartit vers les Enfers pour informer le roi que la suite de son plan allait pouvoir se mettre en place. Une fois rentré à la maison il partit chercher Crowley: « C'est bon, l'arme est prête à être utilisée, je l'ai laissée sur Terre avec l'inventeur, mais aucun ange avec un vaisseau ne traîne dans cette zone et aucun ne prêtera attention à lui.

-Bien, bien, bien fit Crowley tout en effectuant son fameux roulement de doigts, envoyez Bakasura sur Terre pour prendre possession du corps. »

Sur Terre les trois humains avaient l'air stupéfait, enfin surtout James. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Cas' ? demanda le géant

-Que ce n'est pas Eiael qui a fait ça Sam, et certainement pas sur ordre des Archanges, il faudrait demander à Gabriel. répondit l'ange, apparemment

-Et qu'est ce serait ? Un démon, un trickster, un leprechaun peut-être ?fit le dernier

-Non, non l'interrompit James il a gravé quelque chose et je crois que c'est bien de l'Enochien, regardez. il fit passer les trois hommes derrière son stand, ouvrit le crâne de Yuksel et montra les runes, les humains furent interloqué, Cas', lui, se figea.

-C'est bien de l'Enochien mais je ne comprends pas celle d'après.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ça peut être alors ? s'interrogea James

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose mais je suis incapable de trouver quoi. indiqua Sam

-Non, non, non, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que l'un de ce démons psychotiques t'a mis dans la tête

-Quoi?!

-C'est malheureusement possible que cela soit du démonique et que Sam le reconnaisse de par Lucifer ou Azazel. Les voix de l'inventeur et de Castiel résonnèrent dans une parfaite harmonie quoique celle de l'inventeur s'éteint plus rapidement

-Donc, si je comprends bien un démon s'est tapé l'incruste chez ce type…

-Hey ! s'indigna le type en question mais Dean continua sans s'interrompre :

-C'est fait passer pour Eiael et paf on se retrouve avec un robot chelou sur les bras ?

-Probablement un démon très puissant renchérit Sam, il connaît l'Enochien.

-Est ce qu'on est bien sûr que Lucifer est toujours dans la cage ? Je veux dire, Crowley pourrait se servir de lui pour certain de ses plan foireux. s'interrogea Dean

-C'est vrai mais il se serait fait remarquer depuis le remarquer Castiel.

-Donc basiquement on cherche un démon, on est sûr de ça huh ? Assez puissant pour maîtriser l'Enochien dans la plus grande ville au monde ? On est très bien partit. ironisa Dean

-C'est vrai que les stats ne sont pas franchement avec nous. sourit Sam, Chuck ça va nous prendre des semaines, si ce n'est pas des mois, pas assez pour contrecarrer les démons à temps, donc on cherche mais on se prépare aussi.

-Oh et toi, tu vis ta vie tout seul, tu te fous pas entre nos pattes dit Dean se tournant vers James.

-Aucun risque, aucune idée se quoi faire face à un démon ni de comment le trouver donc dès que toute cette histoire est finie je rentre chez moi et je ne sors plus. accorda l'inventeur

-Quoique si, en fait vous pouvez nous aidez monsieur, priez une fois chez vous comme vous avez prier pour demander de l'aide aux anges, pendant ce temps, nous allons aller chez vous pour tendre un piège au démon. Donnez moi votre adresse et vos clefs, si vous en avez un double. expliqua puis demanda Sam » Après avoir convenu de ce qu'il faudrait pour capturer le démon, James resta jusqu'à la fin de la foire, contrairement à d'autre, puis rentra chez lui où il retrouva les deux hommes et l'ange.

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu, laisser une review pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou si simplement ça vous à plût, si le style doit être amélioré ou simplement pou me dire que je suis génial ^^.

Eurus2


	6. 6 Débat sur les nuages

Voici le chapitre six, j'attends la correction des deux derniers chapitre puis je les tape rapidement je vous rassure. Voici la suite :

oOo

Chapitre6: Débat sur les nuages

Là haut, tout là haut dans le ciel, juste à côté des oiseaux, on trouvait des anges en train de discuter de ce qu'un humain avait créé, ou essayé. Ils étaient trois : deux archanges ainsi qu'un ange, Michel, Raphaël ainsi que Nanael, anges des sciences et de la philosophie. « Oui mais c'est une très grande pour la science et comme il le dit, cela éviterait de gâcher des vies et nous ne serions pas confrontés à un refus. argumentait Nanael

-Gâcher une vie ? Es-tu sérieux ? Ce ne sont rien de plus que des singes sans poils, leurs vies importent peu ! s'emporta Raphaël

-Mais ce sont des créations de Père, ils ont de la valeur, comme toutes ses autres créations et de plus ce n'est pas un argument valide pour ne pas utiliser ce robot. tenta de raisonner Nanael

-Avec ce corps nous nous ferons repérer trop rapidement : il a une peau cuivrée et les yeux vert, aucun humain n'est comme ça, de plus on peut voir des rivets et des engrenages sur des partie visible du corps , même habillé. De plus rien ne nous dit qu'il ne bloquera pas nos pouvoirs. intervint Michel

-Donc vous avez peur de ne plus pouvoir utiliser vos pouvoirs ? N'avez vous pas conscience du nombre de nos frères dans cette situation ? Beaucoup trop ! Et ne me dites pas qu'avec vos pouvoirs vous ne pouvez pas lui donnez une apparence plus humaine ou vous débrouiller pour qu'aucun humain n'y fasses attention ! s'emporta Nanael, En fait vous rejeter cette invention juste par ce qu'elle a été faite par des humains » Puis Nanael partit brusquement dans de rapides battement d'ailes.

En bas sur Terre les trois hommes et l'ange préparaient leur plan : Yuksel était resté sur le stand mais il devait se dépêcher pour stopper les démons, pour commencer ils allaient poser des pièges à démons à toutes les issues, et en graver un dans le crâne de Yuksel mais en attendant ils allaient devoir apprendre à James à se défendre face aux démons. Ils lui donnèrent un flacon d'eau bénite ainsi que des balles au sel*. Ils lui apprirent donc à tirer correctement. Puis ils allèrent se coucher après avoir manger, puis un thé et avoir raconter les aventures des Winchester. Le lendemain, ils partirent tous à la foire avant tous les autres exposants n'arrivent. Ils gravèrent des pièges à démon un peu partout et particulièrement près de Yuksel, et même _dans_ Yuksel.

oOo

*Ma prof de français a trouvé "originale" l'idée du sel et de l'eau bénite, je n'ai pas oser lui avouer que l'idée n'était pas de moi et qu'en plus cela fait partie du lore des démons de craindre l'eau bénite et le sel.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût il sort rapidement car j'ai eût le temps de taper ces derniers chapitre aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude, laissez une review sur l'orthographe le style ou même l'histoire

Eurus2


	7. 7 L'exorciste

Voici le septième et avant dernier chapitre d'Angelus ex machina, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le dernier chapitre arrive cette semaine probablement demain. Je vous laisse avec la suite :

 **oOo**

Chapitre7: L'exorciste:

Dans la foire, le monde se pressait à tous les stands. Les Winchester étaient passés de l'autre côté du comptoir pour parler aux visiteurs. La journée se déroulait correctement jusqu'au début de soirée, les visiteurs commençaient à lentement quitter la soirée. Quand Castiel, chargé de surveillé « discrètement » Yuksel, repéra un mouvement en provenance du mécha, il se dépêcha de prévenir les deux frères pour qu'ils évacuent le commun des mortels. Ils eurent le temps d'évacuer plus de la moitié des visiteurs avant le « réveil » du démon. James en avait profité pour s'éloigner, peu habitué à ce genre de chose. Gaki, le démon à l'intérieur du mécha, s'amusait à voir ces pauvres humains courir pour sauver leurs misérables vies. Il marchait à pas saccadés de robot mais rapidement, petit à petit alors qu'il s'habituait à ce corps, ses pas se firent plus fluides. Il commença à courir pour attraper ces petits animaux et se repaître de leurs entrailles (oui, je sais tout le monde s'y attendait). En courant, il ne se rendit rendit pas compte qu'il allait buter contre le robot-grille-pain-tartineur qui lui balança une tartine parfaitement beurrée à la figure, l'aveuglant momentanément sous la force du choc, il recula, se prit les pieds dans un tapis et se releva en plein milieu du piège à démon prévu à cet effet. A ce moment, alors que les civils avaient été évacués par les Winchester, James regardait Castiel se battre contre deux démon venus pour protéger Gaki, Grigori et Kroni, en le voyant se battre contre eux on voyait bien mieux que les anges étaient les guerrier de Dieu. Cela le faisait se sentir inutile. Il essayait bien d'aider mais les autres lui faisait bien sentir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois tout le monde sortit, les Winchester avaient rejoint Castiel contre les démons. A trois contre deux ils réussirent, bien trop facilement, à battre les démons. Une fois cette tache terminée, ils se tournèrent vers Gaki. « Ok, donc gamin qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? fit Dean en s'essayant sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le dossier, face au démon.

-Je ne répondrais à aucune question posée par un sodomite ! répondit le démon avec lucifer

-Tu entends ça Cas' ? James regarda Dean puis Castiel puis Dean une interrogation au fond des yeux. Sam tu peux commencer. Sam commença donc à réciter un exorcisme. Alors réponds. Le démon hurlait de douleur

-Jamais ! » Puis il hurla de plus belle. Ils restèrent sans parler durant plusieurs minutes qui semblait des heures avec simplement les cris de douleur du démon pour briser le silence.

« Alors tu es prêt à répondre ? redemanda Dean

-Crowley m'a envoyé ici, Lucifer devait aidé un inventeur à terminer la machine, je devais en prendre le contrôle et tué le plus de gens possible, pour ramener le plus d'âmes possible. » Sam avait arrêté l'exorcisme le temps que le démon réponde puis le reprit de plus belle. A la fin on pouvait voir la machine fumée, n'ayant pas bien supporté la perte de sa source d'énergie.

 **oOo**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, laisser, une review pour améliorer mon style, mon orthographe ou tout simplement me dire que je suis votre Chuck personnel ( ça me ferait très plaisir) ^^


	8. 8 Wise Men

Voici comme promis le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **oOo**

Chapitre8 : Wise men:

Au paradis un ange en cherchait un autre, mais bon vu l'ange (ou plutôt l'archange) qu'il cherchait, il se contentait de suivre l'odeur de sucre. Il trouva Gabriel au dessus du portail de Londres, étrangement (oui c'est ironique) il regardait les Winchester. « Alors, les grands frères font leurs emmerdeurs à ne rien accepter des humains ? commença l'archange sans se retourner.

-Je ne l'aurais pas formuler ainsi mais c'est une façon de le voir. répondit Nanael en s'asseyant et laissant ses jambes dépassés des nuages. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne leur donnent pas plus de crédit.

-Parce que Lucifer est tombé à cause d'eux et que les guerres angéliques ont suivis et surtout Père nous a laissé peu de temps après les avoir créé et puis se sont sa création préférée. Ils sont jaloux tout simplement. expliqua le grand frère

-Dans ce cas pourquoi toi, Castiel ou même moi par exemple les acceptons ? demanda l'ange scientifique

-Moi et Cassie, c'est parce qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps avec eux sans essayer de les juger, et toi comme les autres anges des sciences vous n'avez pas de préjugés, vous voyez le plan plus large, pas eux aussi puissants soient ils. répondit tranquillement le Messager

-Tu es un peu plus comme Castiel qu'ils le pensent n'est ce pas?

-Oui, et je te connais suffisamment pour que tu ne dise rien. avoua, après quelque secondes de silence, l'aîné

-Tu compte le lui dire ? Fit le plus jeune en regardant plus intensément les images des Winchester

-Non, pas pour le moment du moins.

-Eh bien, je te laisse à tes contemplation. » termina Nanael en disparaissant d'un battement d'ailes.

Sur le plancher des vaches, une fois chez l'inventeur devant une tasse de thé, avec des scones ( ce qui n'était pas sans ravir Sam) James interrogeait les « trois » hommes devant lui « Et que voulait dire le démon quand il ne voulait pas répondre à vos questions ?

-Oh, euh, l'ange regarda Dean nous entretenons une relation de type amoureuse.

-Je suis content pour vous. dit il en buvant son thé

-En plus je ne suis pas le seul à craqué sur un ange, hein Sammy ? le taquina Dean

-C'est bon Dean, on en a déjà parlé répondit Sam en rougissant et en se cachant derrière sa tasse, t'étais pas obligé de lui dire.

-Oui, mais c'est tellement drôle de te faire chier. rigola Dean

-Tenez, voici, pour vous remercier fit l'ingénieur pour couper court à la dispute, je vous offre ce robot-grille-pain-tartineur, je l'ai appelé Robert Georges Pierre Timon, les trois hommes le regardèrent étrangement à cet annonce mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, je tien vraiment à vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Fit l'inventeur en le leur tendant

-Merci répondit Sam mais la journée a été longue nous allons nous coucher. »

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les trois chasseurs repartirent chacun dur son cheval : Dean sur Impala, Castiel sur Netflix et Sam sur Lemony.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de la ville Castiel chantonna « Carry on my wayward son, for there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sam

-Je ne sais pas répondit Castiel, mais cela me semblait approprié. »

The End

 **oOo**

Ça y est mon histoire est finie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plût, je ferais peut être une suite mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr, si vous en voulez une laisser une review, ou pour tout autre commentaire.

P.S :Les deux derniers chapitre n'ont pas été corrigé, signaler moi les fautes s'il vous plaît.

A bientôt j'espère.

Eurus2


End file.
